


chosen

by jegudiel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegudiel/pseuds/jegudiel
Summary: adora has a lot on her mind. she confides in you.





	chosen

adora sighs and falls back. she falls back onto your bed, in your bedroom in castle brightmoon, where you are alone together, the moons shedding soft silver light through the curtains of the window.

you can feel your heart pounding in your chest, just a little more urgently than the usual.

you lay down next to her from the other side, so that your heads are near and your legs hang off opposite sides of the mattress.

“i just… i feel so uncertain, [y/n],” adora says, voice tense.

“about what?” you ask, even though you already know what she’ll say. 

you have to let adora take her time. you know she never really stops thinking about her past. you can see it by the haunted look in her eyes in the quiet moments—after a fight, before bed, in the morning before breakfast when nobody’s fully awake. times when she gets to be someone other than she-ra, leader of the great rebellion. times when she’s someone other than the princess of etheria. times when she gets to be just _adora_ , a person with problems instead of an invincible figurehead. 

times when she’s vulnerable. 

“leaving the horde,” she says. then she adds, barely audible, knowing what it’ll do to you, saying it anyway, because even adora gives into the selfish parts of her sometimes, and she never remembers the horde with anything but boiling anger besides, “leaving catra.”

your breath hitches. you wish it hadn’t.

adora reaches up to brush your shoulder with her hand, an awkward motion given your position, but it allows you to exhale. she cares. you hate yourself for how any mention of— _her_ puts you on edge, given everything you and adora have been through together, everything adora has _done_ for you, but the anxiety lingers. you bring your hand to meet adora’s. she laces your fingers together. her palm is warm.

everything about adora is warm, at least to you. 

(she-ra, now, she-ra is colder. but this isn’t she-ra. this is only adora.)

( _only_ adora is a funny way to put it, considering she means everything to you.)

talking about the horde is easy for you. it’s easy to tell adora she made the right decision by leaving behind an empire who hurt you and your friends and family and by starting a chain reaction of events that led to the two of you falling in love.

it’s harder to tell adora that yes, abandoning someone she’d loved her whole life was _good_. it seems simple to you. catra is evil. and she wouldn’t leave the horde. (and you’re better than her). but you know how adora remembers catra. two decades of growing up together, fighting together, a first rivalry that turned into first love and first kisses in the shadows where even hordak couldn’t see to smother silly feelings between force captains. love was a distraction. caring turned soldiers into traitors.

“yeah?” you say. you don’t want to have this conversation. you want adora to be happy more.

“yeah,” adora says. “she was—there’s good in her, [y/n]. and you know, i used to be the same. i used to believe in the empire more than anyone. when we fight, it kills me. i know she could chose the right path.”

“you weren’t the same,” you say, staring up at the ceiling, dull gray stone. “you were under shadow weaver’s magic. catra is there of her own free will.”

“no. it is the same. she doesn’t understand that the empire is evil for the same reason i didn’t—she hadn’t seen how bad it is. she eats up hordak’s bullshit because she doesn’t know better.”

you try not to let your annoyance show in your voice, but you clench adora’s hand tighter. “she does know. she had you.”

adora falls silent. all you hear from her is her breathing, just a little quicker than usual. 

“listen,” you go on, relaxing your grip. “i promise you, adora. you did the right thing. you’re doing the right thing. catra already made her choice, and she makes that choice over and over, every day, every damn second she stays with the horde. maybe one day, she’ll wake up and realize it’s the wrong one. but until then, and if she never does at all, whatever happens isn’t your fault. you aren’t responsible.”

adora doesn’t say anything for a minute or two. the seconds drag on, and you start to wonder if you said something wrong. was that harsh to say?

“you’re right,” she says finally, sitting up. “sometimes i feel like, like, i should have tried harder. or something. i did try, though.”

adora turns, shuffles over to your side of the bed, takes your other hand, and pulls you up so that your faces are inches apart. the moonlight hits the side of her eyes, lighting them up and reminding you that in sunlight, they’re the color of the summer sky the day you met. now that they’ve been turned to liquid silver, they aren’t any less beautiful.

“catra has made her choice—” she rasps, leaning in, breathing the words hot across your lips.

“—and so have i.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete joke lmao i just saw a tumblr post and had a horrible idea! congrats to me for writing the first she ra x reader fic though
> 
> (if you squint this is almost a sequel to my other she ra fic, please)


End file.
